Bitter Sweet
by inuluv922
Summary: She did not chose this life...it chose her. Fate decreed the slaughter of her family at the hands of the evil hanyou Naraku, and now she is the catalyst of vengence.....


Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own Inuyasha

* * *

I'm not very strong when I comes to action fics, so bare with me. Flames are not welcome, and will be deleted. I do welcome constructive criticism, if it is spelled out as such. With that said, please enjoy ^_^

Bitter Sweet

Prologue

Rain fell heavily onto the dark streets of Tokyo. It was almost impossible to see, with substantial precipitation creating thick clouds of mist, but he ran still.

He was sure he lost them with the speed he could muster, but he wasn't taking any chances. If he could just reach the warehouse……

His sensitive hearing picked up an approaching WHOOSH, and he ducked just in time as a huge boomerang of some sort flew inches above his body.

Recovering quickly, he resumed his run, turning to head down a narrow alleyway. 'They won't catch me!' he thought cockily, as he neared the end of the dark path. He was almost home free.

His stronghold was just a short ways…and at his speed he would make it. His brothers were exceptionally strong, they wouldn't be able to get him.

An excruciating pain shot up his leg, causing him to falter, then fall onto his knee. He'd been shot.

"Now now, I told you we could do this the easy way, or the hard way, but I guess all youkai are stubborn fools,"

Approaching footsteps let him know he was in trouble. Two women came into view, and his fear increased tenfold.

The taller one, wielding the huge boomerang, scoffed disgustedly. "I knew he was a coward the moment I laid eyes on him,"

The other one chuckled softly. "Who in their right mind wouldn't be afraid of two youkai hunting women?"

He growled deeply, his eyes bleeding red. 'Damn them!' he started to lung at the smaller woman but was stopped cold when she smirked and pulled out a .9mm handgun and pointed it at his head.

"Tsk, tsk," she taunted. "Trying a frontal attack like that would not be in your best interest,"

The other woman had her hand on her weapon, ready to attack at any moments notice.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, what do you know about a demon that calls himself Hiten?"

"As if I would tell, disgusting ningen," he snarled out. She frowned, turning to her comrade who merely nodded.

She lowered the gun, and for a moment he thought she was putting it away. He howled in pain when he felt a bullet pierce his other leg, prohibiting his escape.

She then placed the gun back in it holster and stood there with her eyes closed. Her aura began to get stronger and brighter, and when her eyes opened, they were an eerie pink color.

"I give you one more chance youkai, or you WILL die at my hands. Tell us what you now about Hiten," her voice was an octave lower, and now lacked the playfulness it previously held.

His only response was to take an ineffective swipe at her, angering her to no end. She grabbed him by his throat, lifting him into the air with ease.

His eyes widened, such power……..He screamed in agony as he felt his skin burn. Her grip tightened and he turned to dust before their eyes.

She sighed, closing her eyes. When she reopened them, she gave her comrade an apologetic look.

" I'm sorry Sango, I lost my temper,"

The woman known as Sango sighed also. "It's fine Kagome," she threw her boomerang across her back and turned.

"Dammit. They're not playing when they say their taking their secrets to the grave. I'm not sure how we're going to get a lead on Hiten now. Damn my short temper…." the one known as Kagome cursed, as she followed Sango.

"Ugh, I'm ready to get home and wash," Sango commented, as the two reached two motorcycles.

"You said it," Kagome agreed, straddling her sleek black and green Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R. Sango smirked as she mounted her hot pink Yamaha R1YZF-R1. "Race you home," she challenged.

Kagome raised a brow, but gave no answer as she revved her engine and sped off.

"Cheater!" Sango hollered, taking off after her.

That's it for the prologue. Plz R&R and thank you for reading. ^^


End file.
